Sentimental Journey
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Marluxia/Vexen After a promise is made the pair travels down to the heart of the nightlife where lovers swing and dance the night away... i'm bad with these summaries


"Where are you going Number XI?! Unhand me!"

"Oh no no no." the assassin grinned a devillish little grin, "I can't do that, Vexen. You promised you would go out with me tonight." Vexen's lips pursed knowing he had, indeed, promised Marluxia he would accompany him to some newfound hideout upon the completion of his latest experiment. He now had no means to talk his way out. Honestly, the academic was vaguely intrigued as to where Marluxia was bringing them this evening. Marluxia cleaned himself up nicely, dressed in a prim black suit over a white button up shirt, carnation locks flattened by a top hat and the whole look fell into completion with white gloves lazily twirling a polished black cane. Vexen was far more subtle than his counterpart, settling for black slacks and a white dress shirt. Leave it to Marluxia to go over the top.

Deeper into the belly of the city the pair traveled, Marluxia ignoring Vexen's streams of protest and inquiry. Vexen's eyes scoped out the area, finding himself in unfamiliar territory. Bright streetlights illuminated streets, from shops and lounges twisting neon lights spelled out ridiculous, chic names to attract the night owls. It was in front of one of these places the pair finally paused, Vexen ripping his wrist from Marluxia's grasp. A soft chuckle left marluxia as he leaned against the cool brick, patiently allowing Vexen to catch his breath before strollling over to the door and propping it open for him.

"Ladies first." he crooned with a sly grin. Vexen rolled his eyes and entered, cocking up an eyebrow as he got a good look around. People clamored around small tables littered throughout the establishment, cheering and clapping for dancers sliding and twirling across the central dance floor. Propped on a stage edge by thick curtains a band played wild, lively swing, the musicians themselves tapping their feet and bobbing to the music enraptured by their own rhythm. This certainly didn't strike him as someplace Marluxia would ever frequent. The neophyte never ceased to intrigue him.

"Shall we dance?" Marluxia took the elder into his arms, sweeping him across the fine oak and over onto the floor. Vexen stared wide eyed at Marluxia, absolutely bewildered. People around them obeyed the fast, hot beat swinging and dipping and twirling effortlessly across the floor. He hadn't the slightest inclination of what to do and it was apparent the other did. Vexen tore himself out of Marluxia's arms, glaring.

"Are you trying to embarass me?" he hissed.

"No, actually." Marluxia replied calmly. "I'm here to enjoy my only evening with you before you lock yourself back up in that laboratory for another month and a half." Vexen allowed himself to be pulled back into Marluxia's arms, entrusting himself to the other as he began to move them. His steps gently guided Vexen's, going slow at first to allow the academic to adjust. Vexen watched his steps, tense in the other's arms as he tripped up, clinging to the assassin to avoid falling. Marluxia only chuckled, gently correcting his mistakes and pulling him back into the dance and it wasn't long before they, too, were obliging the music.

Alongside the crowds they danced, Marluxia gripping his hand and twirling Vexen along his arm before pulling the other back into his grip and dipping him. He stared down into the elder's eyes, a soft smile spreading across his lips as their mouths met quickly and Vexen was pulled upright again. He knew the chilly academic melted to this teasing, romantic jive. Despite his previous opposition to the idea Vexen was getting into the dance, swinging and gracing his sweaty face with a rare genuine smile. Marluxia returned it, swelling with pride that only he could ever make Vexen smile that way. Or smile at all.

Vexen slumped back against Marluxia as the song ended, wiping the sweat from his face. Marluxia tucked the long blonde locks behind his ears, tipping up his chin to gaze into the sharp face. They were truly an odd couple but Marluxia enjoyed the challenge. He found them a table and ordered a round of water for the two of them, Vexen's glass frosting over as soon as he touched it. They converesed dully, Marluxia more focused on staring into the smooth emerald depths than he was being a worthy discussion. A soft fluttering of pages on the stage snapped him back to reality and he pulled Vexen back up into his arms.

"Shouldn't we be going? I do have work to do you know." Vexen whispered against his shoulder, secretly not wanting to part from his assassin's arms quite yet.

Marluxia obliged him. "Could I ask of you one more dance?"

Vexen smiled as the gentle piano started across the room and they fell back into step with the light, jazzy trumpet beat. "I do believe you could." The awkward steps of before melted away as they fell into the beat of the Sentimental Journey. Gently the two swayed and rocked to the music, emerald drowning in powder blue as their feet slipped and twirled. Marluxia's grip was tight and warm as they moved, the world around them melting away into the blend of jazz and the sweet intoxication of roses. Marluxia's grip tightened as the song ended, dipping Vexen back and kissing him again, his warmth blanketing the elder's body.

Arm in arm they rose and started for the door, the chill of the evening air nonexistant as Vexen rested against his lover's shoulder. Marluxia reached up and threaded his fingers through silky blonde locks, smirking all the while. Vexen looked up and raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the other was thinking now. A high yelp escaped Vexen and a soft flush tinted the pale face as Marluxia's cane cracked across his rear.

"You're an asshole." Vexen muttered.

"But you love me anyway." Marluxia purred, teasing Vexen's ear with his teeth. Vexen batted him away, flashing him a little smirk as he laced their fingers and pulled him deeper into the darkened streets.

On the way to their own sentimental journey.


End file.
